Luggage items and in particular luggage cases (i.e., suitcases) conventionally include opposing retaining members, such as straps (often called cross band straps) and/or divider panels, that are attached to an inner surface of the case, extend across the enclosed storage volume of the case, and are releasably connected together by corresponding connectors. After packing a case with one's belongings, the retaining members generally are positioned over the belongings and the connectors are connected together to hold the belongings in place during transport. The connectors are detachable from one another to allow separation of the connectors and retaining members and removal of the belongings from the case. An example of such configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,354.
A problem that has been identified with conventional cases is that the connectors and/or retaining members generally are positioned at the bottom of the case during packing. As such, the connectors and/or retaining members are commonly buried underneath one's belongings during packing. Locating the connectors and/or retaining members beneath the belongings may be difficult and/or time consuming, and may disturb the arrangement of the belongings.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved content retention system that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various connectors are: CN 2473586, EP 2275331, WO 2012/030214, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,178, 6,216,322, and 6,595,354.